


You can and you will

by TrenchCoatandBlackWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchCoatandBlackWings/pseuds/TrenchCoatandBlackWings
Summary: Bingo round 3! This is square I4 - Forced Marriage or Forbidden Love





	You can and you will

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with round 3! This isn't A/B/O, but it does have a carrier theme.   
> I would be willing to turn this one into the first chapter of a series if anyone is interested

It was that time. Both men were now 20 and had to register with the state services so they could begin "The Mating Game" as Dean called it. As a carrier, he knew he was going to be in higher demand, but since he was tall, bowlegged and never backed down, He was considered by some to need "refining", and others didn't give him a second glance. The states saw this pattern happening all over, and with the issues of carriers being taken by force to keep families going and many times to provide much needed heirs, they decided that the government needed yet another agency to make sure that carriers were being cared for properly, and not being taken by force. Of course, this was all well and good at the start, but changes to agencies always happen, and now every male had to be registered at 20. Females weren't in as high demand as a carrier was, and that was because of the changes that happened in the environment. Females now had a harder time getting a pregnancy to term, and that meant that carriers - who always went to term and bounced back faster - were in demand. 

Dean's family knew he was going to be a carrier when he was born. There was blood testing available now that wasn't there 50 years ago, which is how his parents also found out that Sam was not a carrier, just a "regular" male. Dean's mother had a hard time with both pregnancies, and after losing a third brother half way through, John and Mary both decided that two boys would be enough. From an early age, Dean learned how to keep his speed up, how to fight, how to shoot and what to do with the body. His father would be damned if his son was going to be taken by force by some asshole. John also made sure that Dean would be able to help with Sam as he got older, making sure the younger man would never take advantage of a carrier. Dean took it a step further and made sure Sam knew how to treat women as well, because Dean would be damned if Sam was going to end up an asshole like the latest guy on the news.

Castiel's family was a little different. His "mother" died not long after his birth, and his "father" was the carrier. It was odd when you got to thinking about his genetics, because the egg that Cas came from was Naomi, but Chuck is the one that carried the pregnancy. All of their children were born that way, with anonymous donors providing the sperm. Male carriers were sterile, so they couldn't get anyone pregnant. Cas had a hard time with this when he was younger, since he looked so different from his brothers. His father taught all of the boys that they needed to make sure the carriers they latched to were going to be the submissive type, and make sure that each son would have an heir. What Chuck didn't count on was that two of the brothers ended up being carriers themselves. Those two were more concerned with making an heir than they were for their own safety. One ended up getting killed by an abusive mate, and the other hadn't been heard from in years. 

* * *

The registry kept regular communication with the families of those registered, and while they claimed that each match was completely voluntary and all the agency did was help people find their other half, it was known that a lot of matches had been bought, the paperwork rushed, and the bonding forced. Dean was apprehensive when he got the notice that he had been put on the match list for someone, knowing his situation could easily be a bad one. 

When Castiel got his match list in the mail with only two names and a packet for each name, he quickly dismissed the first one that said "Reggie". Cas had no desire to even thing about bonding and procreating with someone that wouldn't go by their full name. When he saw Dean's picture, Cas' pulse increased and he had to palm himself to adjust the slacks that were now too tight. Cas knew THIS carrier was the one he wanted, and that it would happen with or without the cooperation of Dean.

* * *

Dean felt it all sink in when his father took him to the Office of the Register alone. The paperwork was a formality to make everything legal. Dean really didn't even have to sign it, since the packet was already completed, and his bondmate had applied for Dean's name and status change. Dean saw the name "Castiel Novak" under the name of the claimant, and felt a sudden desire to put his fist through a wall. That was the name of the asshole that forced all of this. That is the name of the asshole Dean is going to throttle when he meets the man. 

Cas walked into the office about 15 minutes after Dean. Cas was in awe of the beauty of the man that was in front of him, and how masculine he looked. Cas shook John's hand with a "Thank You, Sir." as he was leaving. 

The Register's clerk called both men to her desk "Mr. Novak and the current Mr. Winchester, you are both here to be bonded. You have agreed to this taking place. Mr. Winchester, you will be bonded to Mr. Novak, and as your bondmate, he is responsible for you emotionally and physically. Your name will be changed to Dean Novak, and you will be known forth as Sir and Mr. Novak. Are there any questions?" 

Before Dean could even try to speak, Cas grabbed his wrist, shook his head and told the clerk "No. We have no questions and would prefer to have the bond recorded as having happened today." Cas was already in a state of arousal, but modesty prevailed as his trenchcoat hid the evidence. Dean was pissed. 

* * *

Both men were taken to the bonding room, and Cas began to speak to Dean in earnest "You are the most beautiful man that I have ever seen. I did grease a few palms to make sure this happened so that I would be guaranteed to have you as my own. Now that I am Sir and you are Mr., I need to know that you are ready and willing to make an heir for me. I need to know that you are ready to fulfill your duty, as I am needed to do mine."

Dean stepped back, crossing his arms in front of him "Fuck you, man. You bought me like property and didn't even think to see how I was going to feel about you or this whole stupid thing. Yeah, I am glad that I found someone who obviously has the cash to care for my offspring since you bought me, but what the fuck are you expecting me to do? Just bend the fuck over and let you get me pregnant today?"

Cas was aghast, realizing how bad the situation looked "No, Dean. You are my beloved. I won't force you, but an heir is really important. I am the only one left that can make an heir for my family, and you know what will happen if we don't have one in the works or already born by the time we are 25. My father needs this so that he can stay how he is accustomed, and honestly, I like the life as well."

Dean growled at Cas "You are one fucked up asshole. I am done with this conversation." Dean turned to leave the room, when he was stopped by the clerk "You need to at least get the branding done first." She held up the metal brand with the crest on it for the Novaks. The brand would not be applied on the body where it was visible wearing regular clothes. It would leave a fast healing mark in the skin, usually on the upper arm or the chest. Cas applied his brand to his chest the week before so it would be healed for the bonding. Dean glowered at the clerk, and pulled up the sleeve on his right arm "Right there. Just do it."

* * *

What Dean and Cas did not realize is that the brand itself had a few properties that no one really knew about until they got hit with it. The little bit of life-force that it took from Cas was planted to Dean, and Dean gasped when the brand made contact. Cas caught Dean as he fell to the floor, dizzy and having all kinds of rushing emotions from now being able to feel the presence of Cas in his head. 

Cas could feel Dean in his head too, his hand covering the fresh brand on Dean's arm as he lowered the man to the floor.  Cas felt intense anger, near rage that flashed to a sudden calm as Dean lost consciousness. Dean passed out feeling intense admiration and love that nearly bordered on obsession. 

Jealousy was a part of the emotions both men felt as Dean began to wake up. Cas was intense with his stare, and seemed to dare anyone to look at his bondmate. Dean felt jealousy of a different sort. Dean was jealous of Cas and how his eyes were just -THAT- stunning. The men shared a chaste kiss as they held each other up to leave the clerk's office.

 

 

 

 


End file.
